This invention relates to a portable field-programmable detection microchip capable of storing identification data.
Presently, in production processes that are automated, electronic identification technologies are in great demand. In these processes, either only a number is transmitted (read only), or variable data can even be stored, which is programmable at a distance (read/write). These portable data carriers or "detection microchips" are implanted, for example, under the skin of valuable horses, in order to identify them with certainty. Also, cows, pigs and other livestock can receive implants to control automatically operating animal feed systems, and/or to store all the data relating to the animals, from their birth and onward.
In automated production lines, painting lines are equipped with microchip devices so that cars can be painted the correct color, depending on the programming. In industrial conveyor systems, robots can receive certain types of screws or hardware which are packed into a universal container in the warehouse and shipped to the robots by an appropriate program provided to the detection microchip.
The spread of such technologies is greatly influenced by the price of the data carrier, since large numbers of them are required.
An advantageous low price, a high life expectancy and a small size are mainly achieved with battery-free detection microchips. Many different applications can be implemented with a "read-only" system, but the possibility of being able to change the data content of detection microchips opens up many new applications for using the chips for the present, and in the future.
Basically, all battery-free devices have a number of features in common. An RF transmitter forming part of a read/write device is generally used to radiate an electromagnetic field via an antenna. When the chip enters this field, the detection microchip receives energy from the RF field and begins transmitting its stored data. The timing system cycle for the circuit of the detection microchip is often generated by dividing the frequency of the RF field. This results in a data read-out of the data memory circuit and a field-synchronous attenuation of the RF field by a special switching of the serial data flow. This attenuation is outputted, amplified, and digitally re-processed at the receiver of the read/write device. In return, it is possible, with read/write systems, to modulate the RF transmitter, and to transmit data to the detection microchip over a distance.
Moreover, it is also possible to change the memory contents of the detection microchip after it is packaged within a sealed enclosure, without physical contact. This will allow many more areas of use for this technology other than simple identification. For example, a few areas include cash-free payment transactions, tool management, conveyor systems, motor vehicle data. Re-programmable detection microchips would also be particularly useful for storing personal data on customers or patients where the data has to be updated periodically.